Cuando deje de llover
by SugarScarlet
Summary: -AU- Juvia se hunde en sus recuerdos y huye de su triste pasado, no encuentra la salvación que esta buscando en ningún lado. Pero al parecer algo cambia en ella cuando su nuevo vecino, el joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, empieza a robarse sus sonrisas. Después de que se baja el telón, asegúrate de recibir aplausos.
1. Uno

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Cuando deje de llover...  
**

**Prólogo**

Parecía una mala tragedia. Luchaban por su vida todas y cada una de ellas, era una caída lenta, dolorosa, podía ver como se resistían pero al final terminaban cayendo. La lluvia caía por toda la ciudad, y por la ventana que me protegía de tal tormenta podía observar como las gotas que caían sobre el vidrio luchaban un poco más que el resto, parecían pedirme por favor que las salvará para después terminar en un mar de muerte a la orilla de la madera. Era tan trágico verlo de esa manera, pero nadie podía disfrutar de tan buena obra. Por eso solía aplaudir al final de la tempestad. Y al final, cuando salía el sol cerraba las cortinas, el telón se bajaba. Todo acababa allí.

Nadie disfrutaba de la lluvia como realmente se debía disfrutar, cada vez que llovía todos se cubrían, huyendo, es como si aquellas gotas que buscaban piedad les hiciera daño, como si al recibirlas algo malo sucedería, nadie las aceptaba, siempre desde mi ventana podía ver como todas las personas corrían a protegerse, o maldecían en voz alta. ¿Por qué odiar algo tan hermoso? Pero un día en particular algo cambio, lo vi a él, a él que era tan diferente al resto. Un actor nuevo. A él que no le molestaba recibir las gotas de lluvia en su rostro, sino que lo alzaba y sonreía, no había visto el sol después de la lluvia pero suponía que podía compararse con esa sonrisa, que sonrisa más linda tenía, su cabello negro, ya mojado, se pegaba su frente, y el caminaba a paso lento, como si disfrutara del viento que lo envolvía y cuando suponía que nadie lo estaba mirando abría los brazos y parecía bailar, era feliz, porque bailaba, aunque no pude seguir observándolo, lo perdí de vista y maldije por primera vez en mi vida.

Algo tan mágico era digno de repetirse una y otra vez, mi mano se apoyó contra el vidrio empañado esperanzada de que vuelva a aparecer ante mí, pero jamás ocurrió, la lluvia ceso, y cuando las nubes comenzaban a correrse para hacerle paso a la estrella más brillante, la que solía opacar al resto, mis cortinas se cerraron.

En el interior de mi departamento se escuchaba la suave melodía de un violín. El violín era un instrumento hermoso, lleno de paz, era como así decirlo, un instrumento hecho para ángeles, ¿verdad? La persona que tocaba un violín a la perfección tenía alas, y te hacia volar junto a él en un cielo abierto, a un mundo donde solamente el artista te podía llevar, y aquello me encantaba. Por eso amaba el violín pero jamás había hecho el intento de tocarlo, y jamás podría, puesto que no soy ningún ángel. Y que pecado tan grande tocar algo tan angelical.

Tomé un abrigo, era gris hasta por encima de mis rodillas, con botones negros grandes, era delicado, femenino pero era gris. Por eso lo había comprado. El gris era un color que pegaba conmigo, con todo lo que yo era.

Al poner ambos pies afuera y que el frío recorriera mis mejillas, supe que mi piel se secaría. No tenía linda piel, era muy blanca, como la de una muñeca de porcelana, pálida, a nadie le gustaba. Parecía muerta en vida y es que a veces sospechaba de que tan fea afirmación sea cierta. ¿Tenía algún motivo para seguir respirando día a día? Mi cabello, ondulado, de un extraño color celeste, caía rebelde, no había forma con el, había perdido las esperanzas de tener un cabello bonito, una sonrisa bonita o unos ojos bonitos que le gustarán a algún hombre que no sintiera otra cosa por mí que no sea pena. Al final todo terminaba con la misma frase: _"…Pobre chica."_

Al dar dos pasos tropecé torpemente con una caja de cartón y un ruido, a algo roto se escuchó. Miré a ambos lados, desesperada y del camión que estaba estacionado afuera de mi edificio bajo un hombre corpulento, era el doble de mi persona en todos los sentidos y bajo su mirada de enfado temblé.

— _¿Señorita está bien? _

Su voz no era ruda, y su expresión había cambiado a una de preocupación. Todavía me sentía asustada.

—_Juvia lo siente, no quiso romper nada. _

El hombre negó con la cabeza, como si toda la situación actual no tuviera importancia. Al darme cuenta que seguramente las cajas pertenecían a un nuevo vecino, me sentí demasiado culpable, aquel hombre corpulento, al cual tan mal había juzgado, seguramente tendría problemas por mi culpa, porque dentro de esa caja algo se había roto. Estaba tan acostumbrada a romper todo lo que tocaba, desde objetos hasta la persona más dulce y hermosa, todo se rompía cerca de Juvia. Nunca tenía la intención de romper pero simplemente se rompían.

—_Juvia puede reponerlo. Ella le dará el dinero. _

Quise dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro pero estaba segura que tan solo había conseguido una expresión rara, mi labio inferior seguramente estaría temblando, no de frío, pero de los nervios del momento. El hombre mucho más alto que yo, volvió a negar con la cabeza, dijo que no tendría problemas y me vio marcharme. Antes de doblar la esquina volteé a mirarlo, y el rascaba su cabeza mientras miraba preocupado aquella caja de cartón.

Una vez, hace algún tiempo atrás, una persona a la que apreciaba mucho me había mencionado que las personas veían a alguien muy vulnerable en mí y que despertaba instintos protectores en los demás. Alguien frágil que no tenía el carácter suficiente como para defenderse, para luchar por lo que ama, para hacer frente a la vida. Por eso las personas me veían como alguien débil pero en realidad Juvia no lo era, no era alguien tan débil. Vivir sin sentido en esta vida, demandaba de mucha fuerza, de decisión, de todo eso que alguna vez había carecido.

Esa persona también me había dicho que estaría conmigo, hoy y siempre pero dudo que en estos momentos, alguien tan cálido y hermoso se esté acordando de mí.

Un par de niños pasaron corriendo, saltaban en los charcos de aquellas pequeñas gotas que no sobrevivían y me distrajeron del triste recuerdo en el cual me hundía, sus sonrisas eran tan grandes. _"Por fin ha dejado de llover."_ Repetían. Y el viento de un triste otoño jugaba con ellos. Los despeinaba, los hacía reír a carcajadas, como si cosquillas les estuvieran haciendo en la panza.

Los vi sonreír de manera tan admirable, que la duda surgió a mi cabeza, ¿alguna vez fui capaz de sonreír así? ¿Por qué todo tiempo que añoraba era pasado? ¿En qué momento le había empezado a temer al futuro? ¿A dejar de disfrutar de mi presente? La ventisca que me azotó en ese momento pareció responderme, quiso purificar mi alma en un intento de olvido y perdón. Como si en realidad, todo fuera tan sencillo. Una carga tan pesada no deja de pesar tan pronto, jamás. Y con lágrimas queriendo escapar de mis ojos, queriendo morir al caer de mis mejillas, apresure el paso y volví a mi departamento. Unas cuadras antes la lluvia había vuelto a caer, desesperada, como si hubiera comprendido mi dolor, como si el cielo, en realidad, quisiera llorar conmigo, ayudando a camuflar mis lágrimas. Y aunque no quería ser desagradecida, y aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme día y noche bajo la lluvia, debía entrar a mi hogar, dónde una taza de café me esperaba, donde podía disfrutar de otra obra desde mi ventana. Mis ojos se fijaron en la puerta de metal, buscaron por los alrededores algún camión que continuará con alguna mudanza pero no había visto nada. Dude en dar algún paso, y antes de poder reaccionar un mano fuerte sostuvo mi brazo, tan fuerte que pensé que lo rompería, ni tiempo a gritar ni tiempo a escapar me arrastro con fuerza dentro del edificio. Asustada, di un paso atrás y el hombre entre risas me soltó, pidiendo disculpas.

—_Te estabas empapando ahí afuera. —_Luego se miró así mismo y rió más fuerte._ —No puedo decirte nada, los dos estamos demasiado mojados. _

Sus ojos grises se me hacían raramente conocidos, parecían tan fríos como el hielo y su cabello negro goteaba, aquellas gotas habían conocido el paraíso antes de caer en el olvido.

* * *

N/A:

Hace mucho que le debía a WaterJuvia un OneShot, en realidad habíamos dicho que ambas haríamos un OneShot Gruvia para compartir con ustedes y demás, por cosas de tiempo e inspiración jamás lo subí en la fecha acordada. Pero mejor tarde que nunca. La inspiración tocó mi puerta y no para un OneShot sino para algo un poquito más largo, así que espero simplemente que les guste, hace mucho que no redactaba de esta manera.

¡Espero les guste! Un beso enorme.

Sugar.


	2. Dos

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Cuando deje de llover... **

**Uno**

Gray Fullbuster creía que realmente no tenía nada que lo hiciera destacar del resto, sin embargo deseaba que eso no sea realmente así, su sueño en la vida era ser actor pero no en la TV sino un actor de verdad, en obras de teatros importantes, quería ver las reacciones que causaba en la gente y sentirse orgulloso de eso. Las últimas palabras de su madre antes de que ella dejará este mundo fueron: "_Persigue tus sueños_" y es por ello que él estaba en una ciudad nueva, que no conocía, caminando por la calle en medio de una tormenta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, imposible de borrar. Sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo, lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo, pero iba encaminado. Cuando estaba llegando a su nuevo departamento notó la presencia de una muchacha en la puerta del edificio, se preguntó que hacía parada allí, ¡se estaba mojando! Y sin ninguna duda terminaría enferma. Decidido entró arrastrando con él a la muchacha. No le sorprendió que aquella muchacha se asustara de sus acciones, lo primero que hizo fue disculparse pero ella seguía en una postura bastante desconfiada.

—_Te estabas empapando ahí afuera. —_Se miró a si mismo y rió con fuerza. _—No puedo decirte nada, los dos estamos demasiado mojados. _

Ella de a poco enderezó su espalda y se acercó ese paso que anterioridad la había alejado un poco de él. Fullbuster pensó que era una chica bastante tímida pero claro que eso no le quitaba lo bonita. Tal vez no era su tipo de chica, no del todo. Ella tenía unos ojos azules muy llamativos, sin duda Gray pensó que esos ojos se le hacían bastante familiares.

—_Me he mudado hoy, ¿vives aquí? —_El silencio lo ponía nervioso. No le gustaban los espacios en blanco, ni en un libreto ni en la vida real. _—Disculpa, es que te estabas mojando ahí afuera. _

—_Juvia si vive acá. —_Respondió al fin, a lo que Gray sonrió. _—En el segundo piso. _

—_Somos vecinos entonces, estoy en el tercero…—_Ella asintió con la cabeza. _—Que bueno, no conozco a nadie del edificio aún, entonces… ¿Juvia? Un placer conocerte. —_Extendió su mano que fue sostenida por una mano mucho más pequeña que la suya y realmente helada. Fue entonces cuando Gray se dio cuenta que Juvia estaba temblando. Estaba totalmente empapada.

Juvia se sintió diferente, ella sintió como si una ola de calor recorriera su cuerpo cuando la mano de él tocó la suya, se preguntó dónde había sentido esa calidez antes y si era normal todas esas sensaciones.

Subiendo las escaleras ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, frente a la puerta del 2A Juvia buscó las llaves con manos temblorosas, él espero paciente a que ella entrará a salvo a su casa.

—_Cualquier cosa que necesite, no importa la hora, Juvia puede ayudarlo. —_Mencionó.

Claramente sorprendido por esas palabras tardo bastante en responder.

—_Muchas gracias._

A la mañana siguiente el sol que entraba por la ventana y pegaba directo en su rostro lo hizo maldecir en voz baja, tenía las sábanas blancas enredadas entre las piernas y se aferraba con fuerza a la almohada. Gray no solía despertar de buen humor… Nunca.

Supo que por más que le encantará pasar el rato en esa posición debía hacer muchas cosas: levantarse, bañarse, desayunar, ordenar el departamento, almorzar, buscar empleo, conocer un poco los alrededores, merendar. La comida era importante. Si bien se alimentaba bastante bien, Gray estaba en buen estado físico, no tenía un cuerpo envidiable pero tampoco se dejaba estar. Salía a correr todas las mañanas pero esta sería la excepción, tenía miedo de perderse.

Cuando se vio en el espejo del baño llevó una mano hacia su cabello, había un mechón de este que se levantaba rebelde, desde niño siempre le sucedía lo mismo. Recordó en ese momento que su madre le decía "_Será un ángel que te acaricia mientras duermes_" y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro, notando en ese momento que en la comisura derecha de su labio tenía una marca de saliva seca. Al salir del baño, ya bañado y con fuerzas renovadas se dispuso a cumplir con sus tareas domésticas. Tenía varias cajas por ordenar y al mirarlas una vez más supo que la mañana se le pasaría bastante lento.

En la primera caja encontró libros, su biblioteca no era tan grande como le gustaría, la mayoría de los libros que contenían esa caja eran obras de teatro. Miró a ambos lados indeciso, algunos de esos rincones bastarían para colocar un lindo mueble para acomodarlos pero ahora deberían seguir en la caja.

La segunda y la tercer caja tenían ropa, mucha ropa. La cuarta caja tenía recuerdos, algunos más importantes que el resto, esa cuarta caja era la que había sufrido un accidente en el viaje, la copa de cristal de su padre se había roto, a Gray no le dolió tanto el valor de la copa pero si el dolor de no saber como mirar a su padre a los ojos para decirle que la copa que los Fullbuster venían heredando se había roto con él.

—_Agradezco que estes lejos, viejo.—_Murmuró y continuó sacando objetos. Tazas, cubiertos, una gran variedad de utensilios y por último sacó el retrato que atesoraba. Una foto vieja, que había sufrido con el transcurso de los años dónde se veía a un pequeño niño de tres años frente a un pastel y una sonriente mujer abrazándolo. A Gray le hubiera encantado recordar el sabor de ese pastel, no dudaba de que seguramente se chuparía los dedos después.

Mientras tanto Juvia intentaba subir una gran maceta con una gran planta por las escaleras, ¡era pesada! Y nadie se había ofrecido a ayudarla. En el descanso que había antes de llegar al pasillo encontró a dos de sus vecinas hablando animadamente.

— _¿Has visto al chico nuevo? —_Soltó una.

— _¿Qué si lo he visto?! ¡Es un bombonazo! Parece que se ha mudado solo. _

La peliceleste inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaban hablando del chico que había conocido ayer, también se dio cuenta que nunca había mencionado su nombre así que si se cruzaban nuevamente no sabría como llamarlo. "¡Ey tú!" no era una opción.

—_¡Ey Juvia! —_Escuchó de golpe y casi se le cae la maceta de la sorpresa. Ella parpadeó y se encontró frente al apuesto muchacho en el cual estaba pensando tan solo dos segundos atrás. _—Eso parece pesado, ¿necesitas ayuda? _

—_Juvia… Ella… _

—_Dame eso. —_ Mientras Gray tomaba la maceta y se dirigía al departamento de Juvia, ésta última pudo escuchar los comentarios mal intencionados de sus vecinas.

—_Las calladitas son las peores. _

—_Ya anda coqueteando con el nuevo. _

—_Que descarada. _

Los ojos azules se dirigieron al piso, Juvia se sintió tan avergonzada, estaba segura que Gray había escuchado todo. ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora? Que era una cualquiera, seguramente. Aún con la mirada gacha agradeció a Gray en un suave murmuro. Como a Gray le costó escucharla se acercó un paso hacia ella.

—_No ha sido nada, tendrías que haber usado el ascensor o pedir ayuda al conserje. Para la próxima. —_La muchacha asintió, Fullbuster movió el pie inquieto al no obtener que lo mirará directamente a los ojos. Había escuchado lo que las otras mujeres estaban diciendo sobre Juvia pero sabía que nada de eso era cierto. ¡Él se había ofrecido a ayudarla! _— ¿Tienes algo qué hacer en este momento? —_Sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Juvia fijos en su rostro. Así le gustaba._ —Es que no conozco a nadie en la ciudad y realmente estaría interesado en que me des un paseo por ella, claro si no es mucha molestia. _

Algo en la mente de Juvia dio saltitos de felicidad al escuchar las palabras del joven frente a ella pero una voz mucho más fuerte le gritó que no se alegrará tanto. Al caminar junto a Gray por la ciudad (sí, ya sabía su nombre) se preguntó hace cuanto no disfrutaba de un paseo acompañada, realmente esperaba no arruinarlo, de ninguna manera deseaba hacerlo.

—_Este es el parque más cercano…—_Comentó Juvia, frente a ellos se extendía diversos árboles, las hojas de los mismos se esparcían por el cemente frío, decorando elegantemente el ambiente. Algunos bancos estaban siendo usados por enamorados, que probablemente se estarían recitando dulces palabras de amor.

—_Tendré un lugar a donde venir a inspirarme._—Confesó Gray con una sonrisa, Juvia se la devolvió, una sonrisa sincera.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Buenas gente! Actualizando después de muuucho tiempo. Perdón la demora. Espero les guste!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios lindos! Les agradezco mucho!

Un beso enorme c:

**Sugar.**


End file.
